The Adventure Begins! (Part 2)
This is the second episode of The Pokemon Adventures!. Episode We see Daniel with Gastly and Dratini next to him, standing infront of the Pewter Gym. "This is it guys, this is what we trained for." Daniel said. "Let's do this! Come on guys!" Daniel and his Pokemon ran into the gym, then ran around the trainers, then stepped up to Brock. "A challenger? Thank god. I have been standing here for weeks and someone finally shows up. Let's do this! Go Geodude!" Brock threw a Pokeball up in the air, and Geodude was released. "Geo, Geodude!" It said. "Dratini, let's do this!" Daniel said. "Use Dragon Rage!" Dratini floated up in the air, closed it's eyes, then charged up a orange sphere infront of it's mouth. A beam then shot out at Geodude, hitting it, knocking it back. "Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Brock said. Geodude punched the ground, making a decent sized boulder. Geodude picked it up, then threw it at full force towards Dratini. "Dratini, Wrap the rock up, then chuck it back!" Dratini jumped in the air, then used Wrap around the boulder, spun the other direction, and released the rock. The rock smashed into Geodude's face, flinging him into the wall. Geodude fainted. Dratini glew white for a second, then it preformed a Slam attack. "Dratini, forget Leer for Slam!" Dratini stopped glowing. "Dratini return! Go Gastly!" "Gas, Gastly!" Gastly exclaimed, excited for it's first battle with Daniel as it's master. "Go, Onix!" Brock yelled. A giant rock snake dug straight out of the ground infront of Gastly. Gastly looked very scared. "Onix, use Dig!" Brock commanded. The rock snake dug down into a new tunnel, the ground shook. "Gastly! Use Spite!" Gastly glew purple, then shot a beam down into the ground at Onix. Onix flew out of the ground onto it's back. "Gastly, use Lick!" Gastly extended it's tounge, then slapped Onix hard into the wall. The building shook. "Onix, use Defence Curl!" Brock commanded. Onix curled up, then a blue bubble appeared around Onix. "On... Ix..." Onix said weakly. "Gastly, finish him with a Lick!" Gastly flew up, then it's tounge glew white, then it flew down, and smashed Onix into the ground. Onix fainted. Gastly glew white, then stopped. It's eyes glew red, and it sent out a little demon. The demon went back inside Gastly. "Gas, Gastly!" "Wow Gastly, you learned Curse! Good job!" Gastly smiled. "Ya know, I'm not really a Gym Leader. I have two freaking Pokemon! A stupid Geodude, and a Onix that is like level 8! Just take this TM, this Badge, and get out so I can cry alone." Brock said. He gave Daniel a disk that said TM80-Rock Slide on the front. Daniel held the Boulder Badge in his hand, then said "Booyah!" Daniel, Gastly, and Dratini ran outside the Gym. The doors slammed open. "Wait!" Brock yelled. "Here. Have this Egg. I found it outside the Gym. Good luck Daniel!" Brock waved. "I wonder what a Pokemon Omlet would taste like..." Daniel joked. THE END! Category:Episodes